Attract
by Ash'sOnlyLove
Summary: Misty is a student at Indigo University while working at the bar on campus. School, work, school, work, thats the daily routine. What happens when a certain brown-eyed, raven-haired customer manages to wedge his way in? Can he help her? AAML OOC AU Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Bar

**Summary: **Misty is working at _The Cerulean Pint,_ a bar at her university. The pay and tips help her financially, but what happens when a certain brown-eyed, raven-haired customer starts helping her with her emotional problems? AAML OOC AU Rated M for future chapters.

**Hey guys, just an idea I came up with, will be a multi-chapter fic. This is a more modern type of Pokémon story, so I basically want you to think "What if we had Pokémon in our lives?"**

**It will be set in North America, university setting, so please keep that in mind.**

**Review please and let me know what you think :)**

**- H**

* * *

"Can I get a pint of PBR?"

I nodded my head at the customer, turning and grabbing a pint glass.

"$5.50."

She handed me a ten and I rang her change through. Dropping two quarters in the tip jar, I closed the cash drawer and pulled down on the small plastic beer can on the tap. Beer flowed into the glass.

I set the glass down on the bar, "Cheers."

I'd been working here for about 5 months at "The Cerulean Pint," famous for their home-brewed blue beer.

"Misty, I'm just gonna go change a keg. Hold down the fort."

My manager, Dawn, was around for two of my shifts at the pub. A guy I worked with on Fridays—Paul—wasn't the biggest fan of her.

But then again, though he didn't know it, everyone hated Paul. He was a self-centered, arrogant douche more vain than anyone I had ever met.

That's what losing a bunch of weight and becoming super buff does to you I guess.

Anyway, I really liked Dawn. She's a good boss and sometimes buys us pitchers at the end of the closing shift. Since I'm underage, it's the only time I can drink at the bar.

It was a Friday now, near close. Last call was five minutes away.

Gary was working in the kitchen, occasionally coming out to the bar area to escape the heat from the oven.

He was wiping his hands with some paper towel this time as he ventured out.

"Time?"

I glanced at the clock, "1:40am."

He smiled, "Well I'm basically done closing kitchen, I just need your stuff from up here."

"Awesome," I smiled.

"You staying to drink tonight?" he asked, throwing the crumpled up brown towel out. He pulled a stool out from behind the garbage and sat down, drinking some water.

"Don't I always?" I grinned, scooping ice into two pitchers and dumping the remaining in the drain. I began to fill it full of the things that needed to be washed for closing.

He glanced over at Paul on door, flirting with some girls.

I grimaced in disgust, "You know, with how hard he's trying and failing to meet girls, I wouldn't be surprised if he was a virgin."

Gary laughed, "So true."

"He lost the only person who tolerated him at this bar last week," I frowned, grabbing a cloth and wiping the counters.

"Yeah, Blue covered my shift last week. What did he do?"

Gary's attention was diverted for a second as he informed a customer that the kitchen was closed, but they could have anything up front. While he was serving them I poured another pint before looking back at Gary.

"I had really long red hair last year before I died it blonde," I pulled my bandana down around my neck, fingers running through the short red locks. "Got it cut last week, so all the blonde is gone, and I wanted to show him and Red what I'd looked like before.

"Paul's eyes bugged out and he and Blue didn't recognize me. I didn't blame them since I _was_ wearing glasses."

Gary looked surprised, "You have glasses?"

I giggled, "Exactly my point.

"Anyway, so when I showed them the picture—which I was only showing so they could see my _hair_—he said, 'I'm just gonna say, freshman fifteen.'"

Gary's face went blank, "You fucking kidding me?"

I shook my head, "Not in the slightest."

"I think that might be worse than him throwing out Red's headphones accidentally last month." I handed him the lemons, limes and cherries to put away as Dawn rang the bell for last call.

"Different kind of stupid, same level of bad," I took a few orders, mixing a few people 'Thunderwave,' Body Slam,' and 'Flamethrower' drinks.

Last call flew by and we all dosed out respective areas. Pretty soon we had all put the chairs back after vacuuming, and were sitting around a table with a pint, Dawn doing her managers report.

I pulled out my phone and started playing _Fruit Ninja_, consciously ignoring Paul as he babbled on about not getting laid.

My phone buzzed with a text from Gary:

_**Yep. Definitely a virgin.**_

I instantly burst into laughter. Both Dawn and Paul looked up at me.

"What?" they chorused.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just a picture my sister sent me."

Paul went back to talking about diets and working out as I typed a reply to Gary:

_Probably. He does whine people's names a lot and is really stuck up._

_**Daaaaaaaaaaaawn?!**_

I snickered, a grin making my cheeks hurt.

_Exactly._

Once Dawn was finished and our beer was drained, we all stood up, nicely buzzed.

Paul went into the kitchen to sign out and I whispered over to Gary.

"He's doing this ninety day no drinking challenge," I slipped my phone into my pocket, "since he hates beer, want to drink wine in front of him next week just to piss him off?"

"Oh totally."

I smiled and signed myself out before we all walked out, locking the door and setting the alarm behind us.

"See you guys next week!" I shouted, making my way back to my dorm. It was right across from the bar in Gyarados Residence.

I climbed up to the second floor, weaved my way down the halls and unlocked my door. Securing it shut behind me, I dumped my tips into my glass _Cerulean_ pint mug and flopped onto the bed. My alarm clock said 4:10am.

"Gotta get up and do this again tomorrow," I mumbled.

_Maybe tomorrow…_I thought.

…..

"Though Liza Oritz is a Charizard specialist, she _is_ an expert in all the evolutions of Charmander's species. Today we will be learning about the Charmeleon through the information provided in her essay _The Burning Hunt._"

Professor Oak paced at the front of the class, clicking various slides on his PowerPoint. I copied down his bullet-point summary of the article hastily, my hand flying across the page a mile a minute.

"Adaptable, intelligent, prideful, are three characteristics that make this pokémon one to be weary of, but surprisingly the most dangerous of these characteristics is insecurity."

First term we had gone through most of the main starters and been tested on them. I'd done the best on water and grass Pokémon as opposed to the other types. Go figure.

I was determined to make up for it and study my ass off during second term with fire, ground, electric, and any other starters Professor Oak decided to throw in to the mix.

"All Charmeleon have a level of insecurity which pushes it to prove itself in all situations. Despite this trait, Charmeleon do sometimes hunt in packs. Pack hunters are the most cunning of predators as they each are problem solving, intelligent, and can adapt to almost any environment. The only advantage prey could have, is by challenging a Charmeleon's pride…a dim hope."

A slide of a pack of Charmeleon ripping apart a Miltank filled the screen. I flinched and covered my mouth, "That poor thing."

"These pokémon enjoy a style of hunting where they taunt their prey. They carefully stalk the Pokémon they're eyeing, filling their target with a sense of dread; that they will be slaughtered and will have no choice but to accept it."

Another slide popped up on screen of a Charmeleon clinging to a Tauros' back with its maw wrapped around the large Pokémon's neck.

"Powerful, bone-crushing jaws equipped with its fangs, once a Charmeleon gets a hold of its prey, _it is over._ A Charmeleon will attempt to close its jaws around the victim's neck and bend it in the wrong direction, but it will settle for a shoulder, arm, leg, tail, or anything with bone in it.

"Combined with its insecurities that it is not a Charizard, this ferocity also stems from being pushed around as a Charmander."

A picture of a group of Charmeleon surrounding two Charmander filled the screen. A few looked as if they were smirking and laughing, others were right down in the Charmander's faces, mouth in a hiss. The two Charmander were huddled together in a ball. If the picture could move, they would be shaking.

Professor Oak clicked the slide again, and the same group of Charmeleon were shoving the backs of the Charmander with their noses, one of them falling to the ground.

"Only as small chicks are Charmander cared for. As soon as they reach child stage, they are treated harshly to encourage the rage that a Charmeleon will generate to survive. A drive that will help a Charmeleon hunt relentlessly despite that it has no natural camouflage. During the hunt, a Charmeleon is adaptive enough to surprise its prey at fifty yards, letting its tail give it away."

A bell rang in the distance and professor Oak looked up at the clock.

"Alright guys, tomorrow we finish the lecture on Charmeleon."

Rustling filled the classroom as all the students packed up their books and zipped up their backpacks. I followed suit as I stuck my earbuds in my ears and exited the classroom.

I mumbled lyrics and danced my way to the pub as I walked up to the register.

Dawn was behind the counter. Spotting me, she walked up behind the register, "Hey, what's up?"

I shrugged, my shoulders loose. My eyes blinked sleepily as I yawned, "Tired. Hungry. Just got out of class."

"Watchya looking for today?"

I scanned the menu.

"I honestly find it seriously stupid that if you work somewhere, and you make the food all the time, you still need to stand around and decide what you want to eat." I rubbed my eyes, leaning against the counter.

"We've got Sloppy Joe's today."

I perked up, instantly feeling more awake, "Oh yeah. That's happening."

Dawn punched it through and I gave her my meal card to pay. She handed me a buzzer that I took while I shuffled my way around to the side bar. Setting my stuff down on a nearby stool, I climbed on to my own seat, pulling out my phone and notebook.

I started copying the bullet points from the slides that I hadn't been able to write down over into my notebook while I waited.

The pub was about half full of people, their voices creating a low drone. It was a constant continuous sound in the bar scene, it wasn't difficult to grow accustomed to and even became comforting after awhile.

"Watched _Legend of Korra_ yet?"

I looked up, "Hey Steve."

Steve was one of the regulars. He got beat up by a gang member a few months ago, apparently he hustles people at chess. He's bugged me to play a few times, but I always said no. For one, though he was nice and I made conversation to be polite, he still made me a bit uneasy. And two, though I knew how to play chess, I sucked, and I didn't really feel like having my ass handed to me.

"No I haven't yet," I continued, sliding my now completed notebook in my backpack and zipping it up, "still waiting for this season to finish so I can watch both of them at the same time."

"Let me know when you do," he smiled, walking off with his drink. The bright yellow told me it was a 'Volt Switch.'

Just then my buzzer went off and I stood up, walking back to the front. I handed it to Dawn in exchange for my takeout box. By now mostly everyone I worked with knew when I ordered food it was to go, I didn't even really need to say it anymore.

I smiled, "Thanks guys, I'll see you Wednesday."

I brushed past a few people on my way out, sticking my headphones back in my ears. Just as I was about to turn my music on I heard a faint sound from inside the bar.

"Pika!"

I looked back as I walked down the hall, my face contorted in an expression of confusion.

_Pokémon aren't allowed in the bar…_

* * *

**Alright guys, that's my intro paragraph. Let me know if you like it and if you want more :)**

**Review please!**

**- H**


	2. Ash

**Disclaimer: These essays that are used in Professor Oak's class for teaching, have not been written by me. The credit goes to one of my most dedicated first readers, and now boyfriend, Logan. **

**Read and review please! :)**

**- H**

* * *

I rolled over, sliding my thumb across the screen of my phone to turn the alarm off.

Groaning, I buried my face in my pillow, not wanting to wake up. My alarm went off again ten minutes later, and I rolled out of bed onto the floor.

"Tini!"

I glanced up at the young water Pokémon, swimming around in her little pool. Each dorm room in Gyarados residence came with one. Gyarados residence was affiliated with future water Pokémon masters, so it accommodated one large water tank that could fit three.

Dratini whooshed around in the water; though technically she wasn't a water type, she was still allowed to wander around the tank. She danced around Staryu and peeked above the surface at Marill, who was lazing around on a rock, still sleeping. I smiled at the three as I got up and got their food.

I set a bowl next to Marill who immediately woke up and started munching. She danced in delight in circles, nibbling away. I dropped a handful of pellets that sunk to the bottom for Staryu, and a large slab of meat for Dratini.

Though she looked adorably carefree and innocent, Dratini had razor sharp teeth—similar to that of a piranha—that could tear you to shreds if she felt it was necessary. Ripping through the flesh, Dratini finished her food in the span of only a few seconds.

Both her and Marill popped their heads over the sides, calling my attention over to them. I rubbed their heads and they licked my hands. I smiled at them before walking to my dresser to pull out my clothes for the day.

I pulled on a long sleeved green shirt and black leggings. I laced up my boots and grabbed a sweater from the closet. Shoving my books in my backpack, I sat down on my bed, rubbing my face.

"So glad this year is almost over," I mumbled, flopping backward onto the mattress. I let out a groan, flipping over on my stomach and burying my face in the blankets.

I felt a shove on my butt just then and I turned my head to the side. Marill was playfully headbutting my butt…

"You know, there's a pun somewhere in what you're doing right now."

Marill nodded furiously, grinning innocently. I laughed and pulled myself into a standing position, picking her up while I did so. I rubbed her head as she 'rilled!' in contentment. I smiled as I set her back in the tank.

"Alright, you guys be good, I'll see you after class today."

They all chimed a goodbye as I walked out the door, making sure to secure it shut behind me.

Striding down the hall as I plugged myself into my phone, I pressed play on the music screen. Guitar filled my ears as I secured my backpack and exited my floor into the stairwell.

I rounded down one flight of stairs to the ground level before taking the back exit, meeting the winter air head on. It was supposed to be spring right now, but winter just wouldn't let go.

I walked up to 'Winter's River,' a stream that ran through the Gyarados part of the college. Students could release their Pokémon for transportation purposes.

I pulled out a pokéball and released my Lapras into the river. He 'aaaaaaaaaaaaah'd' while rubbing his very large head against my torso happily.

I smiled and rubbed his head between his horns, "Heya buddy, how are ya?"

He licked my cheek gently, which I had taught him to do since one wrong move, and he would cause serious injury.

Lapras was a young adult male, and very large. His teeth were razor sharp and about the size of my forearm. He had multiple horns on his head, each the length and width of my leg, tapering into a dull point, but still sharp enough to do damage in a pokémon battle. They decorated the back of his neck too.

He nuzzled my tummy as I pulled his face up by one of his horns.

"Class time, give me a lift?"

"Aaaaaaaa," he smiled happily, and I climbed onto his back. Finding my hand and foot holds, I gave him a pat on the neck to urge him forward down the ravine.

I had done an experiment with Lapras a few years back to find a spot on his back where I was unaffected by wind. I was nestled in the only spot I had discovered would leave me immune by the freezing wind as I kept an eye out for my lecture building.

When I spotted the familiar architecture, I patted Lapras' neck once, letting him know to slow down. When I shifted into a sideways position, he knew to stop and move as close as he could to the edge so I could step off.

I leaped onto the sidewalk and rubbed his head again, "Thanks bud."

"Aaaaaaa," he smiled, blinking at me as I returned him into his pokeball and secured it to the back of my belt. I fixed my jacket back into place while moving toward the building, hurrying to the lecture room.

….

A picture filled the screen as Professor Oak paced back and forth at the front of the lecture hall.

It was almost pitch black, but you could make out the dark green outlines of the trees and their stumps. The main source of illumination in the picture, however, was a medium-sized flame to the far top left of the photo.

"The Charmeleon's brain has developed enough to focus during the hunt, and to realize that its tail is its biggest disadvantage. To successfully hunt, the Charmeleon problem solve when these naturally occurring road blocks present themselves; an action that helps to develop their brain. This brain development plays into its behavior when it evolves into a Charizard." Click.

A new slide filled the screen, one of a Charmeleon hunting at night. Miltank slept in the fields. The most noticeable thing about this slide though, was Charmeleon's flame. It was unusually small.

Click.

Stages of tail development; one of a Charmander, another of a Charmeleon, and three of a Charizard with each one visibly larger than the last. The Charizard tails were, that of one who is newly evolved, that of one in their middle age, and that of one in their old age. In comparison to Charmander…the old age Charizard tail could have squashed one like a bug.

"Equipped with this brain, the Charmeleon can also rely on its powerful body. Head to tail it is balanced enough to maximize speed on its two legs and turn on a dime, even near the peak of its acceleration. This ability is attributed to its concrete shattering tail.

"Its tail continues to grow in size and strength for the rest of its life, and holds a key role in flight when evolving into a Charizard."

The slide from before of the Charmeleon and the herd of Miltank filled the screen, except instead of one flame, there were several.

"As a pack hunter, they are almost always ambushers, preferring a chain reaction ambush. This is where one of the pack charges the heard, causing in this case, the Miltank to run in the opposite direction where they will encounter another Charmeleon. This continues until the Charmeleon have their kill. This is most effective when attacking herds of prey to pick out the weakest." Click.

Three Charmeleon could be seen surrounding a lone Tauros that looked scared out of its mind.

"Their second ambush tactic is one of surprise. This is a strategy used on a single prey and accomplished with about three Charmeleon. One faces the target from the front, the prey often freezing in fear from being caught off guard. Once they try to escape, two more appear on either side and all close in." Click.

A photo of a pack of Charmeleon, some sleeping, others swinging their tails at each other.

"Hierarchy in a pack is never absolute, and is constantly challenged. This stems from a Charmeleon's constant need to prove themselves. They are constantly fighting with each other, whether or not it is between friends, and often is to see who has a stronger tail. Similar to arm wrestling—but much more dangerous—Charmeleon swing their tails as hard as they can against each other, and the smashing of tail bones can be heard from great distances." Click.

A Charmeleon pursing a Miltank was the next slide. At first from a great distance, somewhat like a taunt, and then from a closer distance, the Miltank visibly tired.

"When a Charmeleon harnesses enough power, they part from the pack and their style of hunting changes to trials and tests for when they evolve into a lone sky hunter. Instead of ambush, they become more inquired to show themselves to the prey and pursue them until their target can go on no longer. In a sense, they believe their kill should submit willingly to them.

"This style of hunting helps a Charmeleon to become less insecure about itself, and once the emotion disappears completely, it is ready to evolve into a Charizard. Ironically enough, this feeling of insecurity will develop all over again as a newly evolved Charizard."

Professor Oak sat down at the front of the classroom and looked at his watch, "At the end of today's lecture, I leave you with a quote from Liza. Her concluding paragraph on Charmeleon."

"_Charmeleon are aggressive, violent, and have an over willingness to engage in violence. Trainers should bear with caution when training a Charmeleon; they are not for rookie trainers. Just because your Charmander evolves does not mean you are ready for a Charmeleon, it means your Charmander has grown to a point in its life to challenge authority. As a trainer, do not grab at its mouth, claws, or tail. Do not caudle it like you might have as a Charmander, this is the evolutionary line's teenage/adult stage. The pokémon think of itself now as mature and wish to be treated as such. Refusal bears consequences that will not be soon forgotten. _

"_This behavior can follow it into the next evolutionary line as a Charizard. That in mind, Charmeleon do have a suppressed instinct to be loyal that is often never triggered; trainers should press themselves to find this trigger early on as soon as they can with their Charmeleon… Please be sincere to your Charmeleon as they will only be sincere with you. Despite its ability in cleverness and adaptive behavior, deception is as foreign to a Charmeleon as its flame is bright. "_

Just as I finished writing down this final quote, the bell sounded.

"Alright class, tomorrow is part one of Wartortle. Have a nice rest of your day!"

I looked at the time on my phone, and hastily packed up my bag. Usually I was happy to walk to work, but I was in danger of being late, so I ran to the stream and released Lapras.

Hopping on his back, I urged him up the stream back to my dorm. Lucky enough for me, my work was right across from my residence, so when I was there and not in class, getting to work was a piece of cake.

"Come on buddy, we gotta go fast. I'm going to be late."

Lapras doubled his pace as I clung to his neck, keeping my face down to avoid windburn. I felt him slow and I loosened my grip, he pulled up to the sidewalk and let me hop off.

"Thanks bud," I smiled, scratching under his chin as the red light from his ball pulled him back in. I hurried back to the buildings, down the stairs, through the doors, down the hall, to the left and another left into the pub.

I breathed hard as I walked in, finally able to relax. Tracey was already behind the counter, claiming the spot at the bar.

"Damn," I breathed, smiling to myself. "Guess I'm working in the kitchen first, eh?"

Tracy smiled, "Too late there Mist, better luck next time."

I shook my head, grin still on my face, "Can I at least get the keys?"

"Sure,"

Tracey disappeared into the kitchen for a second before coming back and handing me the key chain. I gave him a quick thanks before striding out the front door to the pub and walking across the hall.

I found the right key and turned it in the lock and pushed the door open with my hip. Weaving through the shelves of food, I rounded the corner and found the shelf where employees put their things. I dropped my backpack and slid off my jacket, putting both up top and secured my belt again. I grabbed my phone from my jacket pocket and stuck it down the side of my boot.

Grabbing the keys from where I had set them, I strode back into the pub, around the side bar and to the crate of headwear. We had to wear hats while in the kitchen, but I preferred bandanas. I grabbed mine from where I stashed it and pulled it down over my head, then back to keep my hair out of my eyes.

"You've got an order already," Tracey told me.

I sighed, "Perfect way to start out the shift."

"It's just mozzarella sticks."

I sighed in relief, "Good, I don't really have the energy to be going crazy today."

I strode back into the kitchen and started to work. A steady flow of orders came through for about two hours. Luckily no breakfast orders, so I didn't have to use the grill, which was nice. Brock came through once in awhile to do food prep—he was one of my bosses, he worked in the kitchen and did all the food managing and cooking for the main boss of the pub—and we talked about Pokémon while we worked.

Tracey came back in the kitchen just as I was finishing putting in a load of dishes and wiping the counters.

"Alright you, get out," he said playfully.

I looked around, "Today's special is up there, you have about three orders left before you're out. I brought across some more cheese and lettuce, they're in the far right door of the three door fridge. I made sour cream and salsa dip cups, they're in the back walk in fridge. You do need to do a bag or two of garlic bread, and the loaves are on top of the bread bin."

"Alright, thanks, now get out of here," he smiled.

I walked out front and pulled my bandana off rubbing my forehead with it. Looking around the pub we were about half full with a small line at the bar register. I tossed the fabric back up into the crate and walked forward behind the line of taps to help with the next order.

Red was managing tonight. He and May alternated being night manager for these shifts because of a class she has second term on Wednesdays. We cleared the line after pouring a few Cerulean Pints and mixing a few drinks. Hyper Beam, Toxic, and Dark Pulse.

While wiping my hands and the counter in front of me, I remembered what I'd heard yesterday and turned to Red.

"Hey Red?"

He looked over at me from where he was standing, eyebrows raised.

"I thought I heard a Pikachu in here yesterday. Aren't Pokémon banned from the bar?" I looked around at today's patrons, most of which had belts on where their pokéballs were nestled, but none of which had them released.

"Ah, you must be talking about Ash," he said thoughtfully.

I just looked at Red confused.

"There are a few exceptions when it comes to the rule about Pokémon in the bar, and Ash is the latest exception." Red explained.

"Does he _need_ the Pokémon out of its ball or something?" I wondered.

"No," he laughed, "he won the right to have Pikachu out of his pokéball."

Now I was even more confused, "How did he do that?"

Red looked at me, like he was studying me.

"That's a Gyarados Residence secret there _fish_," he smirked playfully, placing emphasis on the prison word for newbie he tended to call me sometimes, "if you're worthy, you'll figure it out."

I sighed in frustration, "How am I supposed to figure things out if nobody gives me a clue."

"You're not supposed to know," he grinned, "it will be made known to you."

I looked around again at the pub, there were a number of empty glasses scattered around tables and the shelves by the dartboards.

"I'm gunna go on a glass run," I said absently.

I walked out from behind the bar, collecting various pint and half pint glasses, chimney glasses, tall and regular rocks glasses and pitchers. "Why is everyone so cryptic," I grumbled.

After setting the glassware on the side bar to put in the glass-washer, I turned to head back around the bar and accidentally bumped into someone with an 'oof.' I briefly lost my balance before I felt a small sniff at my hair.

"Pika?"

The small mouse pokémon was sitting on a shoulder, looking at me curiously. Deciding I was interesting enough to watch, he perched himself on top of his trainer's head, chin resting atop an Indigo League cap. It was worn, definitely more than a few years old, and long tufts of raven hair peeked out from underneath the brim.

"Sorry about that," a warm voice told me, his teeth baring a smile, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The man standing in front of me had a broad build. He wore a black t-shirt, and dark navy jeans. He had a pokébelt secured around his hips, and fingerless green gloves on his hands. His smile was warm, and five o'clock shadow dusted his jaw and upper neck. He had warm chocolate brown eyes that smiled along with his teeth.

After giving him a once over and securing my gaze on the pikachu watching me on his head, I concluded, "I'm guessing you're Ash?"

He cocked his head to one side in unison with his pikachu. The quizzical expression on both of their faces was almost identical, "Someone as stunning as you I think I'd remember. We haven't met have we?"

Normally comments like that I would brush off as flirtation, but coming from him, his tone was very casual and sincere. So I just answered his question, "No, but Red was just telling me about you."

Now he looked even more confused, but a grin escaped his lips, "Why is that?"

I glanced at Pikachu, "I'm pretty sure I heard your Pikachu in the bar yesterday, and since Pokémon aren't allowed in the bar I was asking why one was. Red was just telling me that I must be talking about you and your Pokémon."

He reached up and scratch Pikachu's head, and he 'chaaa'd' in contentment, "Yep, that was us, and yes, I'm Ash." He held out his hand to me.

I took it, "Misty."

"Misty," he repeated, sounding out the vowels, "it suits you."

"Can I get you anything?" I asked him, walking around his tall figure and back behind the bar. I started loading glasses into the washer as he thought and came around to the register. Red wasn't around anymore, he must've gone across the hall to change a keg or something.

"Yeah, can I get an Attract?" he asked, handing me a ten.

"Sure," I found the button and rang through his change. I went to hand it back to him, but he stopped me.

"Keep it," he smiled.

The corners on either side of my mouth came up as I grabbed a chimney glass, filled it with ice, and turned around to make his drink. Grabbing the Plymouth Sloe Gin bottle from the line of liquor, I poured one ounce of that, and then half an ounce of melon liquor. I dumped that over the ice as I put the bottles back and then kneeled, opening up the middle door and pulling out orange juice and lemon lime mix. I filled up the rest of the glass, put everything away, and then turned back to Ash, setting his drink down in front of him.

"Know that one off by heart do you?" he teased, grabbing a straw and taking a sip.

"Yeah, a lot of people order them."

He raised his glass, "Hope to see you around Misty."

"See you," I said softly as he turned away, brown eyes holding my gaze until he walked outside onto the patio.

I blinked once his gaze left mine.

…well that was weird.

* * *

**So there's Ash, and there will be much more conversation to follow between the two of them in the next chapter.**

**Review please! Even if it's only a single word they really brighten my day :)**

**- H**


	3. Charizard

**Review please! They make me write faster :)**

**- H**

* * *

"What is the basic anatomy of a Charmeleon?"

I mumbled to myself as I chewed on a piece of garlic bread. My knee bounced as I began to jot down the answer on lined paper. I checked my phone periodically for the time to make sure I wouldn't be late for class.

"What, no brownie today?"

I glanced up at Dawn who was collecting glassware to put back behind the bar. She was the day manager during the week, so she was always here when I was.

"No, not today," I smiled, as she made her way to the next table.

Whenever I would come in here, I would get a brownie. Sometimes they had chocolate icing, other times vanilla, and just recently we'd get ones with cream cheese icing. They also had sprinkles.

My guilty pleasure.

My phone buzzed and I checked the screen.

"Huh…class is cancelled today." I muttered, reading over the rest of the email, "tomorrow too...free Friday. Cool." Locking the screen on my phone I went back to the page of notes I had, a copy of Liza Oritz's essay weaved in to my notebook.

I was in one of the rounded booths, where there was more room for my stuff. Pages scattered all over the rounded table, my backpack and laptop on the rounded bench on my left and right. I was going to do better on this final exam, I would make sure of it.

I felt a nudge at my calf, and a soft poking followed by a tug on my pant leg. I looked down to see where the actions were coming from and I smiled.

"Hey Pikachu."

"Pikachupi!" he exclaimed excitedly, jumping up on my lap. I laughed a little as I scratched the top of his head and he leaned into my hand, "Chaaaaaaaaaa."

"He likes you," I heard from behind me.

Ash came round until he was in front of me, twisting his head to look at the papers on my table. Pictures, articles, essays, notes etc.

"Studying?" he asked, touching a few of the papers and moving them around to see others.

"Yeah…I didn't do to well on the mid-term last semester with types that weren't grass and water. I'm making sure that doesn't happen again," I said, setting my pen down.

"Shouldn't you be in class then?" he teased, leaning against the side of the booth.

"Cancelled. So I'm taking some extra time to study." I rubbed my face, tired and stressed before stretching out.

"Need some help?" he asked, "I did this course my freshman year, so I can quiz you and let you know what key points you should hold on to."

I blinked at him, "…you are so totally my savior right now."

He laughed lightly, "Alright, I'm gunna get a drink. Want anything?"

"Believe me, even if I wanted a beer right now I couldn't have one," I told him, a shred of annoyance in my words.

"Why?" he asked, a little confused.

I pointed to myself, "Underage."

His brow furrowed, "….really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I know. Sucks right?"

He shook his head a bit, "More the fact you don't look like you're eighteen."

"I've got about a month left, I think I can survive until then," I smirked.

About thirty seconds later, I had a sleeping pikachu on my lap, and his trainer across from me sipping on a Cerulean Pint. He set the beer down on the table, let out an 'ah' and then gathered up all my papers and took them away from me.

"Hey!"

"You know more than you think you do Misty," he said, sliding everything back into my backpack, "doubting yourself and overthinking it is what's going to get you into trouble. The information is all there, you just need to find your own main points that will help you remember the rest."

I folded my arms in front of my chest, "Okay, fine."

"One condition," he leaned forward, forearms laid out on the table, hands clasped together.

"Okaaaaay…"I drawled skeptically, not sure where he was going with this.

"You answer every question I ask," he stated simply.

I blinked at his request, and seeing no issue with it, "Sure."

He offered his hand to me again and I looked at it with a furrowed brow.

"Shake on it?" His eyes held mine and I had to look away.

I took his hand.

…..

We sat there for a few hours, him quizzing me, and me surprisingly answering every question he threw my way. We got up a few times in between, him to get drinks, and me to get food. By the end of three hours, I could tell you everything about a Charmeleon.

Pikachu was still situated on my lap, burrowing into my tummy. Both paws clung to me, one on either side of my torso, like he was hugging a pillow. I smiled down at the round little ball, scratching up and down his back.

"Last question," he prompted, and I looked up at him, attentive to his impending inquiry.

"Are you okay?"

He asked it gently, the soft tone of his voice reflected in his face. Something about his tone pricked the back of my throat and made me swallow.

"That's not a question," I said softly, looking down.

When I glanced up again, he was looking at me patiently, waiting for an answer to his question. I debated getting up and leaving, but something kept me in that seat to answer him.

You know…a small yellow animal with a brown tail lighting mark.

I took a deep breath and looked back up, "Yeah, I'm good. Why?"

"You don't seem okay," he said softly.

I sighed, a small smile escaping my lips, "I'm not any worse off than my other fellow humans."

Somehow his eyes could see through my lie.

He stood up then and came over to my side of the table. I slid my hands under Pikachu's belly, gently picking him up. Ash returned Pikachu to his pokéball and gestured to my backpack. I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder, looking up at him with a furrowed brow.

He offered me his hand and I continued to look at him with a confused expression.

"Come on," he leaned down, sliding his fingers under my palm and pulling me up from my seat, taking my hand in his.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to make you smile."

I cocked my head to the side as he led me out of the bar.

…..

After getting Ash to let me drop my bag off in my room and promising him I wouldn't just leave him waiting on me to come back out, we were heading away from Gyarados to Charizard Residence.

Outside of Charizard residence wasn't a stream for means of transportation, but a large area of flattened dirt and rock arranged somewhat like a runway. Students were taking off and landing aboard various Pokémon.

"Cool," I grinned slightly.

Ash tossed out a pokéball, catching the empty sphere when it bounced back. I blinked at the pokémon that popped out, craning my neck at its size.

This Charizard, was the biggest one I had ever seen. His wings, folded, were a good two feet larger than my five foot six figure. Each individual talon was the length of my palm and fingers, and his head was a little larger than the size of my entire upper body…not including his horns.

He bowed his neck down, nudging Ash's chest firmly. Ash placed his hand on the pokémon's snout, pushing it away from him with a strong arm as the Charizard fought back, nuzzling and sniffing Ash's torso.

"Charizard," Ash said lowly, and the large fire pokémon sat back on his haunches, eying his trainer. Reaching for his back pocket, Charizard followed Ash's every move with his eyes, his large head tilting as he did.

A plastic bag full of berries emerged. Ash dumped a few into the palm of his hand and held it out to the charizard. He lapped them up all at once with his tongue, letting out a rumble of contentment, rubbing up and around Ash's hand and abdomen.

Ash ran his hand down the charizard's snout, arched his fingers so the tips were curled into the charizard, and began scratching roughly. Charizard's jaw dropped slightly as he 'raaaaaaa'd' loudly, thumping his tail hard against the ground. I smiled at the interaction between the two, Ash glancing over at me while he did so.

He offered the bag and the rest of its contents to me and I sized up the large creature. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared. Seeing my reaction, Ash took my hand and pulled me in, pouring the contents into my left hand.

Charizard's attention was broken from his trainer and his large head turned to fixate his gaze on me. His large blue eyes bore into mine, but surprisingly didn't terrify me, they in fact did the exact opposite. They calmed me down.

I flattened my hand, palm up, offering the berries to him. His nostrils sniffed under my neck and around my chest and stomach, thoroughly checking me out before nibbling at the berries; eating them up like a horse does carrots.

I slowly brought my other hand up and set it rest on his snout, mimicking what I had seen Ash do just moments before. I began to rub along the length of the bridge of his nose. Ash come up behind me as I did so.

His chest pressed against my back as his hand came up to rest on mine, guiding it lower on Charizard's snout, right above and between his nostrils. His fingers curled, as did mine beneath them, pressing into the small scales that lined the skin there, scratching hard.

"This is a charizard's sensual spot," Ash explained softly as Charizard's chest began to rumble, eyes closed. "He's not a delicate flower, don't be afraid to be rough."

His lips were next to my ear for a few seconds before he asked, "Got it?"

I nodded, and he removed his hand, sidling slightly away from me, but still remaining close. Charizard moved his nose under my arm, twisting his neck to rub his forehead against my side.

I giggled, keeping my footing as I was pushed around slightly. Charizard hooked his head around my side, drawing me into him. Ash followed suit as Charizard did this, staying by my side and weaving his hands together in a boost position.

I looked at him, blinking, "…you're kidding…"

"Nope," he smiled widely, bending down further, "come on, gimme your foot."

I set my foot into Ash's grip, and he lifted me up onto Charizard's back, situating me lightly higher than the dip between his shoulder blades. Shortly after, I felt Ash settle in behind me.

"Ready bud?" he asked. Charizard glanced back at us, snorting. He lowered his head and neck, leaning forward and in to his movement as the claws in his feet dug into the ground, propelling us forward. At the same time this fluid movement occurred, Ash's arms came around my sides and gripped Charizard's neck, flattening the both of us, both of our heads down.

With two powerful flaps of his wings, Charizard lifted us into the sky and within seconds, we were leveled out, soaring half a mile above the ground. Ash leaned back, letting me up and allowing for us to relax and enjoy the sun and sky.

I looked around at the ground below. As we soared, the landscape slowly changed beneath us, vegetation gradually taking over the buildings and roads. Streams ran through hills and trees with small little specks moving along the terrain below.

We'd been up for maybe thirty minutes when I felt Ash shift. His arms came round me again, and I took that as a sign to lay back down along Charizard's neck. We descended slowly, eventually landing in a small patch of trees. Once Charizard came to a halt, Ash dismounted and I looked around, not sure how to get down.

"I've got you," he said, hands supporting my hips and waist as I swung my leg around and dropped to the grass below. Charizard nuzzled my stomach firmly before going back to Ash's chest. Ash rubbed his muzzle for a few moments before returning him to his pokéball.

Ash turned to me and offered his hand, "Come on."

I took it. He guided me slightly in front of him, and we headed for the trees.

I wasn't quite sure where he was taking me, but I was surprisingly at peace with every step I took.

"So you're not taking me deep into the woods with a shotgun where no-one will hear you kill me, are you?" I teased, wedging my toe between two rocks to hoist myself up over a miniature overhang. He had moved in front of me to help me up, but I didn't need his assistance.

Ash glanced over his shoulder at me, ducking under a few tree branches in the process, "Now why would I wanna mess up your pretty face?"

I scoffed at his comment, "Well that's comforting."

We walked a little while longer before breaking through the trees to a stream. Sticking close to tree line, I used the lower branches for balance since large rocks scattered themselves through the trail.

Ash stopped all of a sudden and turned to me, putting a finger to my lips. We had come up to a tall domed rock, and Ash pointed to a relatively large hole, similar to that of a window. I shuffled over and peeked in.

It was a small grotto, a rock cave with a deep pool of water that continued to be fed by the passing stream. There was a large stone platform in the center and multiple protrusions from the walls that one could use to both climb, or jump off into the water below.

"Phineeeeeey!"

A small group of small blue pokemon spun in a small swarm. They skipped, skated, slid on top of the ice they created, and jumped into the water from atop a miniature cliff.

A grin slowly spread across my features as I saw the small group of rarities.

"Are those…"

"Phione," Ash said softly, getting close to me so we could both see through the makeshift window. "I found this group here after I saved one of them in this park last year."

I looked at him in awe, "I don't…just—"

"Phiney?"

My attention snapped back to the window, now face to face with one of the small water pokémon. I blinked as it sniffed me, deciding whether or not I was a threat.

"Phineeeeeee!" A large smile crossed its face and it pulled on my hair. I giggled.

"You want to play with them?" he asked.

I turned to Ash.

I nodded.

…

Ash led me to the mouth of the cave. He sat down and I followed suit as he proceeded to take off his shoes, stuff his socks in them, and roll his jeans up above his knee. I mimicked his actions quickly and then sprung back up, walking into the cave behind him.

We were swarmed by the small phione group. They attached themselves to our arms and legs, nuzzling at our skin. One jumped onto my head and started playing with my hair while the others spun around my calves.

One in particular jumped into Ash's arms and licked his chin.

"Hey Tumbler," he smiled, rubbing the small pokémon's head, "staying away from the rapids?"

The little guy nodded, burrowing under his chin.

I looked up at Ash curiously, "What happened?"

We sat down in the center of the cave, surrounded by the phione, who after a while decided to go back to playing in the water.

Ash then proceeded to tell me about the time he was out here camping. While making his way along the water to the next campsite, a large rock shifted and a huge pile of boulders tumbled down through the rapids, the displacement pulling him under.

"Squirtle escaped his pokéball and pulled me up to the surface, navigating me the rest of the way down." By this point in the story, the little phione on Ash's lap had fallen asleep.

"A few pokémon were caught off guard by the rocks, including this little guy," Ash looked down at the little guy's sleeping face, "hence the name."

"He tumbled down along with the rocks and got stuck between two large boulders. After spotting him Squirtle and I worked our way up the current. We managed to free him and get away from the second round of rocks that would have ended up crushing us." Ash looked out the mouth of the cave at the steady flowing stream.

"He was barely conscious enough to lead me here," Ash dipped his fingers into the water, letting the droplets fall onto Tumbler's forehead before smoothing them out. "This particular cave has healing properties unique to that of phione, that's why this group of them are gathered here."

Tallying them up in my head, I came to a count of five.

"Aren't they considered to be legendary?" I asked as a one nibbled on my fingers.

"That's actually up for debate," Ash countered, leaning back on his palms slowly, careful not to disturb Tumbler, "they can be considered legendary. I personally believe they are few in number due of the lack of caves, and therefore are extremely hard to find is all."

I lay back along the length of the rock we were sitting on, relaxing as the phione that was nibbling on my fingers moved to curl up on my chest.

I dosed off with a smile on my face.

…..

"Thank you."

The sun had set as Ash walked me up to the door of my residence. After flying us back from the grotto he made sure to get me back safely after kidnapping me for the day.

"What for?" he asked, stretching with his arms above his head. We'd both dosed off, and the combination with flying on Charizard had our joints sore.

"Taking me there. I bet you don't share that with a lot of people." I twirled my card key through my fingers, glancing away from his gaze every so often.

"Actually, I hadn't before today," he said softly.

I blinked.

"Why me then?" I questioned. I cocked my head to the side. _What makes me so special?_

"Because until you're telling someone what's going on in your life, you need a reason to smile," he said, one corner of his mouth turning upward. "I can help with that."

He reached over slowly and brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes, fingertips trailing along my cheek before dropping back to his side.

"Goodnight Misty."

With a smile on his face, Ash turned away from me, heading down the set of stairs in the direction of the bar.

My stomach flipped.

….

**Reviews pleeeeease :)**

**- H**


End file.
